


i will make you believe you are lovely

by WondrousTidings



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death by fluff, Fluff, M/M, Praise, Save Rock and Roll Tour, Silence, but josh gives them anyways, fluff to the extreeeeeme, its not like sexual, joshler - Freeform, lots of praise H OLY moly, this is so fluffy oh my god im gonna cry, tyler cant take compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's saving his voice. Josh is a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will make you believe you are lovely

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tyler has to rest his voice, but Josh loves teasing him with nice conversations.
> 
> idk if this fills the prompt right lmao but i have a soft spot for josh complimenting tyler so what E ver i dont even care

“You have beautiful eyes,”

Tyler glares at him from across the room, sulking over a thermos of tea. Josh had stolen his whiteboard earlier so he couldn’t respond, but he’s glaring daggers now. Josh grins and rolls his head over the back of the armchair to look at Tyler as he speaks. “You have beautiful eyes, and your voice is angelic. I love the way your smile lights up a room. You don’t even realize how gorgeous it is.” Tyler hides his face in his hands as Josh continues, relentless. “You’re always so kind, as well. It’s absolutely ridiculous. You’re gorgeous and sweet and kind. I don’t understand how it’s possible, for a human being to be so absolutely wonderful.” Tyler chucks a water bottle at him.

Tyler has always been terrible at taking compliments. He blushes, drops his eyes, stammers out an excuse. It’s part of his personality, his nature, to be insecure. It’s what created the whole Blurryface monster. Tyler’s insecurities, his belief that he’ll never be good enough for Josh or anyone else, are things that Josh has been working to erase since he met Tyler. He’s self-conscious. Josh has always known that, as his friend. But knowing it as his boyfriend is something else entirely.

Because Josh can’t stop complimenting him, and Tyler can’t stop deflecting them.

“You always rub the back of your neck when you get embarrassed. It’s fucking adorable,” Josh muses. Tyler reaches back before he can stop himself, and Josh laughs as he catches himself and scowls. He takes another sip of the thermos, eyes squinted menacingly at Josh.

Ever since he came down with a vicious cold, Tyler had been completely and utterly silent. His voice is his life, his instrument, and he takes care of it every way he can. When he's well, he sings scales. When he's sick, he drinks tea and stays silent. Josh discovers that it’s a lot easier for Tyler to accept compliments when he can’t fight against them. So that’s how he’s been spending his afternoon.

Relentlessly complimenting his stupid, insecure, beautiful boyfriend.

“Your lyrics are incredible, Ty. I know you don’t believe me, but come on, man. How could you see them as anything but? They’re, they’re inspiring and depressing and I don’t think anyone else could write them,” Josh’s voice is starting to waver a little, but he pushes on. “I love being in a band with you because you’re talented at everything you try. Lyrics, vocals, the Goddamn ukulele! Who plays the ukulele?” He asks, shaking his head incredulously. Tyler is now officially uncomfortable, shifting slightly in his chair, setting his thermos on the table next to him.

Tyler opens his mouth as if to speak, before he furrows his eyebrows and looks down again instead. Josh rolls his eyes and continues.

“Your nose crinkles up so cute whenever you laugh, really laugh. It’s infuriating when we’re out in public and I just want to take your face in my hands and kiss your stupid smile, in front of everyone. You- MMPH” Josh is cut off when Tyler leaps across the room, sealing his mouth of Josh’s in a searing kiss. Tyler’s smiling into the kiss, their teeth clacking together. Josh can’t help but smile back, leaning into the kiss as he deepens it.

When Josh finally pulls away, Tyler is flushed and his lips are slick and red. He feels a flutter of pride in his stomach, the knowledge that he did that, that he made Tyler look so desperate and depraved.

He’s about to lean back in for more when the door bangs open and Brendon barrels in, barely contained excitement obvious in his blurring movements. He makes a grossed-out face at Tyler and Josh.

“Guys, you know you’re not allowed to fuck in the dressing rooms,” he whines, whirling around and pulling the door closed behind him. Josh and Tyler look at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Between giggles, Josh stutters out,

“Stop- dude, stop you can’t laugh! Your voice!” Tyler’s face goes still for a second before it breaks into a huge grin, attempting to stifle the rise of giggles in his chest. Josh leans forward to catch Tyler’s lower lip between his teeth, continuing his compliment stream from earlier. “I love your face when you’re trying not to laugh,” he whispers in Tyler’s ear. Tyler pulls back, looking at Josh furiously for a second, as if to say _how could you_?

Josh just laughs.


End file.
